This relates generally to presenting audio and video information.
Audio and video information may be presented on output devices using presentation time stamps. A presentation time stamp may be provided for each audio and video frame. Thus, when the current time equals the appropriate presentation time stamp time, a sequence of audio data or video frame may be displayed.
The presentation time stamps are embedded within the encoded content. An audio and a video renderer present the audio and video frames to an output display device at an appropriate time.